


Until Your Head Hits My Pillow

by Castiel_did_you_molotov_my_brother



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester - Freeform, Cuddles, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, Ex-angel, Fluff, M/M, Sam Winchester - Freeform, cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-26 11:51:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12058419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_did_you_molotov_my_brother/pseuds/Castiel_did_you_molotov_my_brother
Summary: Cas falls and becomes human because of Metatron. He is cursed with all the human emotions, including the ones that keep you up at night.





	1. Chapter 1

After winning 'rock, paper, scissors' again, Sam got to have the night off, go to the bar in town and hook up with the cute waitress all while Dean had to look after newly human Cas in the bunker. "Man, it's after 1, I'm gonna hit the sack. Will you be alright?" Dean asked the ex-angel who sat slumped on the couch. "Yes, I will go to bed too." He clearly looked tired, but even Dean could tell Cas wasn’t going to sleep. Above everything, he's become human and anxiety is something that attacks everyone and when it does, you can't sleep. But the hunter allowed himself to stumble off to bed leaving Cas to go to his own room. 

At around 3, Dean woke up to shuffling sounds, knowing it was Cas he didn’t arm himself but still walked to the source of his sleep disturbance with caution. "Cas, what the hell?" the ex-angel was dragging his feet along the floor in a steady pace between the couch and the library. "The sound of my feet on the floor is soothing. I-I can't sleep." He couldn’t look directly into the hunter's eyes, so he scanned around the room before fixing them on his feet. "Still can't sleep?" Dean looked around to see if Sam had come home and put his jacket down somewhere, but no sign of Sam's return. Instead of answering, Cas just shook his head. Dean turned to leave for his room before pausing, "come along" and he walked off towards his room. Castiel followed, "where are we going, Dean?" his voice rough from lack of sleep and his unable to focus on anything. "To my room," Dean looked back while walking "I need my 4 hours and at this rate you'll keep me up. Plus this might help you too." Now all that Cas could focus on was the man in front of him, what was he planning to do? But he let the hunter lead him to his room.

Once they reached Dean's room, he hopped into bed and opened the covers gesturing the blue-eyed man to copy his actions. Cas climbed into the bed without questions, he put his head on Deans pillow and faced the ceiling. "Roll over," the hunter said, smirking "don't worry, this will help you sleep better." Castiel rolled onto his side facing the wall with his back to Dean. With one arm guiding itself under Cas' head and the other over his chest, Dean maneuvered himself into big-spoon position and cuddled up to Cas. "It's called cuddling and it might just help you sleep." Dean had hoped for a reaction of some sort but all he got was an exhausted "okay" and with that he planted his face in the crooked of Cas' neck and started to drift off into sleep. The sounds of Dean breathing, his breath on Cas' neck and the feel of the man's heart against his back made Cas feel relaxed for the first time since becoming human and he actually felt himself get carried away into a deep sleep.

When Dean woke up again it was light and Cas was still in a ball in between his arms, so silently and peaceful. Looking at this fallen angel sleeping seemed almost unfair to wake up, so Dean slowly pulled his arm out from under the sleeping man and crept silently out of the bed and out of the room. He went to the kitchen to get some coffee, still half asleep wondering what time it was. "Good morning" came a confident voice from across the kitchen, Sam sat at the table eating cereal and smirking. "Good night I guess?" said the older brother pointing out Sam's preppy attitude. "No, great morning. Speaking of which, how was your night." He flashed his almost childish smirk again. "Sammy-" Dean cut himself off but hoped his tone would warn Sam to drop the conversation. But Sam never did so before he got the chance Dean changed the subject "Got any cases for us?" now Sam was torn, rub in the fact about his brother cuddling Cas or present a case he clearly had on his laptop next to his bowl of cereal. Sam chose the latter seen as he wouldn’t get anything from his brother anyway, not now anyway. "So get this, 2 people showed up dead in one week, one presumed being half eaten by a wild animal and the other suicide- cuts all over." "So you got nothing?" Dean said while taking his seat at the table with his coffee. "what I'm saying is, it could be something but covered up, worth a check out anyway." At this point Dean wasn’t even listening, "you know what, fine, I'll go check it out and if it's something I'll call." Sam got up to leave just as his brother grunted in agreement. Before leaving the kitchen Sam bumped into Cas who was walking into the kitchen to find the boys. He had major bed head and seemed well rested for once. "Hi Cas, you seemed to have finally got some sleep" the ex-angel smiled showing all his teeth and nodded with full energy before replying "yes I did." Sam left to go get dressed for his day ahead. Dean turned to Cas as he went to get coffee, "feel better, buddy?" Cas smiled at the man before him "a lot better, thank you. I hope I did not cause you any discomfort though." But Dean just waved him aside in a manner to show all was well. Cas knew Dean, he knew he should just leave the subject until he brings it up himself. And that’s exactly what Cas did.

Sam had already gone to Stockton, seen the bodies, concluded the people died as stated and come home. It was nightfall by the time he arrived home, he took a detour to get some food for himself and the other two back home. When he got into the bunker, Cas was watching TV while dean was in the library reading. They were still hunting for Metatron. "Hey hey Sammy, pie?" Dean looked up smiling to his baby brother. "Of course, Dean, when have I forgotten the pie?" the younger brother gave a small smile before heading into the library to hand out the food, "Cas you coming? I got you some burgers." And as if that was the magic word, Cas came running in to get food. The guy seemed better since his rest but he was depleting and would need more sleep soon.

After dinner and chatting about Sam's day and the 'case', they headed for bed. Sam plonked down onto his bed and fell asleep instantly, Dean got into his usual sleeping position and lay there- unable to sleep. While Cas slid into his bed hoping to get some sleep but scared he would fall into the regular pattern of no sleep. To his surprise he fell asleep fairly quickly, whilst to Deans surprise, he couldn’t sleep, at all. After hours of tossing and turning he decided to get up and see if Cas was also awake. When he walked past the ex-angels room he saw him occupying the bed, fast asleep. Dean felt jealous that he could sleep so well while he-himself- could not. He just stood by the door watching as Cas took deep breaths in and shortly later exhaled. It was quite a sight, to see someone who had been struggling to even close his eyes, lie in such a peaceful way, sleeping. Dean didn’t know how long he was standing there for but as he turned to leave Cas woke up, "Dean?" the hunter slowly turned around, "Hey Cas, thought I heard a noise so was just checking up on you." He must've been stuttering or something because Cas could see straight through him, even as a human. "Want to cuddle again?" he lifted up the blanket to signal Dean to join him. Dean thought about it for a split second, why was he even thinking about it, when he cuddles Cas it's the best rest he ever gets. Screw it, he thought and went to join Cas, who had rolled over so Dean could be big-spoon again. As soon as he planted his face in Cas' neck he was lights out. They slept for hours, past anytime Dean has ever been able to sleep in for since Sam has come back into his life. Sam- that’s the other thing, he would have seen the two of them cuddling again, now Dean will be forced to explain what was happening.

But to his surprise when they got up and went to get breakfast, Sam didn’t say a word, he didn’t make any jokes and he didn’t even give Dean a look. Did he see them? Or was he being unusually quiet. "Okay I've definitely got a case now, 3 people all gone missing within the span of one week. The families all say they were too happy to run away." Sam said while drinking a cup of coffee not taking his eyes of the small screen in front of him. "Now that sounds more like us. I'll go pack." And Dean ran out before Sam could even try question his where-abouts last night. "Hey Cas, man, can I ask you something?" big sapphires turned towards Sam and Cas just nodded, "you and my brother? Are you guys together?" it was as if he didn’t know how to structure his words, they all came out choppy. Cas just thought for a while before responding, "if you're referring to your brother cuddling me, I don’t think we are together romantically, it just seems convenient to help us both sleep." He took a sip from his coffee before joining the younger man at the table. Sam just sat there, not sure what to say or ask next, but he decided to settle for what information he already received, which was more than Dean would ever give him. "I'm happy for both of you." He said under his breath but loud enough for Cas to hear him. The rest of the time they sat in silence while Sam did research and Cas drank his coffee.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys head out to their case in Davenport- drinks get flowing and secrets get spilt.

The whole journey to Davenport, Iowa, was quiet. Not only was no one attempting to strike up a conversation, but there was silence-no music. In a few hours the boys arrived in Davenport, they set out to the first missing persons' house. 

While standing by the door waiting for someone to answer, Sam gazed over at Dean, the man was standing an inch away from Cas which is closer than the younger brothers ever witnessed. A middle-aged lady in about her 50's answered the door; "hello?" she said looking between the boys. "Hi, we're with the FBI," in unison the boys pulled out their badges to show ID "and we're here about your daughter, Tracy." The lady let them in and offered tea. "Tracy always came straight home after work but she went to the shops to find an outfit for a party this weekend and she just never came home." Mrs Cillies said through a croak in her thought. The younger Winchester spoke up "is there anyone who might have had a grudge against your daughter?" "No" defended Tracy's mom. Once the brothers and Cas got enough information they left, Dean leading the way out the house. After talking to the second missing girls family- the boys headed off to do research, Dean going to the local sheriff while Sam and Cas went to the library to dig up more information. "I have a feeling we're dealing with something unique, just look out for something out of the ordinary lately- murders, suicides, anything." Sam said while entering the library with Cas "Sam, how are we going to find this information?" "the computers over there" said the young hunter and walked towards the public computers. Dean did have much luck at the Sheriff's office so he went to fetch the other two and find a local motel nearby.

"A room for 3? We only do two beds per room, would you like 2 rooms?" snarled the reception clerk while he looked Dean up and down. "Yes. Please." Said Dean- returning the stares back at the man behind the desk.  
"So, we have two rooms, which means one of us gets a room-" Sam grabbed a key from Deans grasp.  
"Dibbs. I need a room to myself" explained the younger brother. Secretly Sam wanted Dean to share the room with Cas, maybe they could sort out what issues were obviously keeping them apart and this could be the way, "I-uh- need the room to myself because I want to go out and incase I bring a lady home-" lied the younger Winchester.  
"Nah-uh. I had to look after Cas while you went out to a bar last time, him and I are going out tonight, I'm going to teach him a thing or two about picking up pretty woman, what do you say Cas?" the two boys looked over at Cas who was now shifting his focus between the sets of eyes in front of him, truth be told he didn’t want to go meet girls he just wanted to spend time with Dean, but if that meant the hunter would teach him about females, then so be it. "Yes, that sounds good." Sam blinked repeatedly at this, he thought the two were finally getting close, "Fine, I'll stay here" sighed Sam feeling defeated.  
At the local bar, Dean had ordered a few rounds of shots and beers to loosen up the ex-angel next to him. Castiel was a light weight so after a couple shots and two beers he was already feeling the buzz in his head and the hunter next to him could see that.  
"Aren't you meant to be teaching me to pick up females?" shlurped Cas.  
"Nah- you're already drunk, I can't send you around like that. New plan; we both just get drunk and then I'll toss you with Sam if I find a cute waitress." Dean gave a grin before swigging at his beer and tossing two purple nurples down his throat. Cas nursed the beer in front of him before looking around the pub at the possible lucky woman that get to sleep with Dean- "what about Betty, our waitress, she's been admiring you for a while." The hunter turned to look over his shoulder in the direction of where Cas was pointing, "Betty over there has crazy eyes, she will never leave the next morning" "okay, what about that female there." Cas pointed to a tall blonde with a cocktail dress on. "She's too easy- probably make me pay cash for her ass and that’s against my rule." Feeling defeated, Castiel turned back to his beer and took another sip from it.

Over the next few hours; Dean caught up to Cas' level of intoxication, Cas pointed out every single girl in the bar yet Dean declined because of some or other reason and the boys ended up playing pool-not for money or against someone to win a bet- they played against each other for fun. Dean spent most of the game laughing at Cas and his way of holding the cue.

Like two responsible men, Dean and his fallen angel walked-well more like stumbled- back to the motel room, giggling like school girls all the way. Cas was just about to go knock on Sam's room to go stay with him before Dean pulled him into his room, "no man- stay here tonight, I have an extra bed." Cas not so gracefully walked into the room and collapsed on a bed.  
"Cas, dude, take your clothes off, you'll sleep better" voiced Dean while he stripped away the layers concealing his body. Castiel obeyed and stripped his clothes, with difficultly as his body was not obliging to what his mind was thinking. Now fully naked besides his white boxers, Cas snuggled under the cover and watched as Dean walked over to the light switch and flip the lights off. Dean had lost all his clothes down to a tight pair of black boxers that hugged around his butt. Cas watched as Dean walked past the spare bed and straight towards him, the man lifted the blanket that covered the ex-angel and hopped into bed next to Castiel. Instinctively Cas rolled over for Dean to cuddle up to him-which is exactly what the hunter did.  
"Why do you choose to cuddle me every night?" asked Cas, but the tone he used was more sincere than questioning Deans actions and he knew it.  
With a slight slur and eyes completely closed, Dean buried his forehead behind Castiel's neck, "because, I prefer sleeping with you instead of alone or with anyone else" he planted a soft, loving kiss on Cas' shoulder before holding tighter onto the man and drifting off into a deep sleep.


End file.
